


Pink

by 1talian1ce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1talian1ce/pseuds/1talian1ce
Summary: Dean returns home from work to find something he'd not expected.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies that it's so short, but it's been a while since I last posted here. Hopefully, I'll improve.

Pink.  
  
All Dean could focus on was _pink_.  
  
Usually, Dean would gladly admit that the color he associated most with Castiel was blue – holy _shit_ , those eyes of his – but… this time was vastly different to any other time he’d glimpsed his mate.  
  
This time, Castiel was donning a sheer, pink camisole top – likely silk – that barely grazed the tops of his muscular thighs. The matching set of panties hugged his hips and groin perfectly, leaving little to the imagination. (Luckily, Dean already knew the bare skin beneath the unusual clothing choices better than his own, so he had no need to imagine what he’d find when he inevitably tore said articles of clothing from Castiel’s trim body.)

He had been wholly unprepared to arrive home from work, shuffle into their bedroom, and discover his mate standing there in nothing but silky pink. Thus, he couldn’t prevent his mouth from running dry at the sight. “Cas.” His voice is raspy, tinged with his obvious arousal, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “What, uh… What’s this-“ He pauses to gesture at Castiel’s appearance. “-all about?”  
  
Castiel slowly steps forward, bare feet padding quietly on the plush carpet of their bedroom. “Is it not apparent, Dean?”  
  
“Not really, no.” Dean replies, taking a reflexive step back, despite all his alpha instincts telling him to move forward instead.  
  
“Do you not like it?” Castiel asks, continuing to advance, heedless of Dean’s internal dilemma.

“No.” Dean quickly replies, perhaps a bit _too_ quickly. “It’s not that.” And it was true. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it – _hell_ no. It was quite the opposite, actually. Castiel looked like sex on legs, and Dean’s hands twitched with the urge to reach out and _touch_ , to feel that silk beneath his fingertips as he kissed his mate senseless. To lower Castiel down to their bed and slowly, oh so slowly, divest him of those pink garments, nipping and kissing every place the fabric had been touching. To nuzzle at his mate’s groin just to feel his arousal through that tiny scrap of clothing, before completely taking him apart until he was a screaming mess.

He wanted. Oh, how he _wanted_.

But he just couldn’t, because somewhere in the back of his mind – the tiny portion that wasn’t focused on Castiel in _pink women’s lingerie_ – knew that something was up. Something was going on that he just wasn’t getting, and if he followed the instinct to jump Castiel right now, he’d be _really_ fucked afterward.

And not in a good way.

Eventually, Dean sighs. Admitting defeat hurt a little, but he thinks it would hurt much more if he didn’t get to touch Castiel, and _soon_. “Alright, Cas. You got me. I know I’m forgettin’ somethin’ that you’re gonna end up lecturin’ me for, so… what’s the occasion?”

Castiel tilts his head in that damn adorable way of his, blinking at Dean owlishly. “You think I did this to… punish you?” He asks, sounding skeptical.

“Uh… yeah?” Granted, it wasn’t the most intelligent response, but Dean couldn’t see any other outcome to this unforeseen scenario. “Didn’t you?”

Castiel chuckles, the sound akin to whiskey over gravel. “No, Dean. That’s not what this is.”  
  
Dean frowns, green eyes narrowing at his mate in suspicion. “If I’m not in trouble, then… why are you dressed like a walking wet-dream? Did I forget our anniversary? Shit, I’m so sorry, Cas.”  
  
Castiel reaches out to set a gentle hand on Dean’s forearm, his sweet omega scent doing wonders to calm his alpha mate. “Relax. You didn’t forget anything, Dean, I assure you.” He pauses, considering. “Well, I suppose you did forget _something_ , but I wouldn’t punish you for that.”  
  
Dean swallows hard, now a tad bit nervous. “So, I did forget something.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement.  
  
“Apparently so. But that’s alright. I’ve no problem reminding you.” Castiel releases Dean’s arm and lifts his hand to crook a finger in a come-hither motion, as though bidding Dean closer to tell him a secret. Reluctantly, Dean leans forward and tilts his head a bit, feeling Castiel’s warm breath ghost over his ear.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Alpha.” Castiel murmurs, amusement threading into his tone.  
  
There’s a beat of absolute silence before Dean crashes into Castiel, the two of them stumbling to their bed as Dean works fervently to remove the pink fabric from Castiel’s flesh. Needless to say, said articles of clothing were soon rendered completely unsalvageable, but neither man seemed to mind much at all.

Happy birthday, indeed.


End file.
